


Banana Phafutee's Diary

by deploy_c



Category: None apply - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Insults, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deploy_c/pseuds/deploy_c
Summary: This story was made by a story generator. I simply inserted words and it generated a story using those words, so I didn't write the entirety of this piece. This explains why some sentences don't make any sense at all. I thought this generated story was funny, so I decided to post it!
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Banana Phafutee's Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieVaillant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieVaillant/gifts).



Banana Phafutee's Diary  
A Short Lived Romance  
by deploy_c

Banana Phafutee is a twig, crippled and smoker Drug Dealer from China. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Marius Auguste, a mentally challenged, hair man with a passion for Eating.

Banana takes an instant disliking to Marius and the gangster and mafia leader ways he learnt during his years in Rome.

However, when a tiktok barbie tries to give them an unsharpened pencil Banana, Marius springs to the rescue. Banana begins to notices that Marius is actually rather lung cancer at heart.

But, the pressures of Marius's job as a Police Officer leave him blind to Banana's affections and Banana takes up Surgery on children to try an distract himself.

Finally, when school loner Garbage Collecter, Jesus Christ, threatens to come between them, Marius has to act fast. But will they ever find the short-lived love that they deserve?


End file.
